¿Enamorados?
by Oo CELESTE kaomy oO
Summary: El descubrir si estas enamorado es un largo, doloroso, a veces vergonzoso y humillante proceso... por el cual nuestros desafortunados protagonistas tendrán que pasar para alcanzar la felicidad... Y en eso, deberán también hallar la forma de sobrevivir ese duro proceso sin matarse los unos a los otros... pero sus peores enemigos pueden resultar ser ellos mismos... O sus suegros.
1. Chapter 1

¿Enamorados?

Capitulo uno: El dilema de Trunks.

Entro a su habitación a la velocidad del rayo y cerró la puerta de un portazo detrás de él.

Tomó una toalla y se fue casi corriendo hacia su cuarto de baño.

Tiro la toalla a su suerte, importándole un comino a donde fuera a parar, y se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo.

Al bajar sus pantalones y sus bóxers, lo primero que vio fue su miembro, totalmente erecto y necesitado.

Ya un poco más calmado, aunque siguiendo enormemente agitado, abrió la regadera de la ducha, dejando al agua correr fría, y se metió bajo el chorro de agua helada.

Era primavera, el día estaba fresco, y a cualquier persona normal nunca se le habría ni pasado por la cabeza tomar una ducha fría en un día como ese.

Pero Trunks la necesitaba.

Pocos meses después de que Goku se fuera a quien sabe donde con el dios dragón, la vida de la mayoría había regresado casi a la normalidad, excepto para la familia Son.

Goten había estado un poco decaído los primeros meses, pero luego había vuelto a ser el mismo, siempre con el vacio que dejaba su padre molestando constantemente, pero ya estaba como acostumbrado, y pronto volvió a sonreír con las mismas ganas. Por supuesto, si Trunks sabía esto era porque Goten era su mejor amigo, y se veían constantemente, y no tenía mucha certeza de cómo habían pasado los primeros meses los miembros de la familia Son, solo sabía pocas cosas y por lo que Goten le había contado.

No sabía cómo había sido para Gohan, ni para Milk, ni para Krillin… Pero lo que si sabía, era como lo había pasado Pan.

De no ser porque habían ido a ese viaje por el universo juntos por casi un año, probablemente ni se le hubiera ocurrido preguntarse por el estado de ánimo de la pequeña hija de Gohan, pero habían ido, y Trunks le había tomado cariño a la niña, por lo que siempre le estaba preguntando a Goten por ella en cada oportunidad. Goten, en los primeros meses, siempre contestaba lo mismo: llorosa, decaída, triste; luego, con el paso del tiempo, empezó a contestar otras cosas: mejor, superándolo, distrayéndose; hasta que sus respuestas se resumieron en un corto y desinteresado: bien. Trunks sabía que el que le diera respuestas tan vagas no era porque Goten no se interesara en su sobrina, sino que creía que a él no le interesaba y solo preguntaba por compromiso, y ciertamente Trunks prefería que siguiera creyendo eso, ¿la razón? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero simplemente creía que era mucho mejor así.

Todo había estado bien por un tiempo, Trunks se la pasaba aburriéndose en su trabajo, Goten había encontrado otra novia, ya que la anterior, una tal Pares, lo había dejado porque sus padres la habían forzado a estar con otro chico de más dinero, los dos apenas tenían tiempo para sus familias, y casi ni se veían, así que aquella fue la época más aburrida en la historia para Trunks, al menos, hasta que Pan apareció. Ese día había estado trabajando en casa, reparando un invento en el laboratorio a petición de su madre, ya que ella había estado muy ocupada y prefirió dejárselo a él.

Pan había entrado sin siquiera tocar la puerta, pateándola ruidosamente, haciendo que a Trunks se le cayeran todos los tornillos y demás aparatos diminutos que tenía en la mesa donde estaba trabajando. Le había dedicado una mirada matadora, que ella ignoro completamente, había pateado el pesado instrumento con el que él estaba trabajando y se había sentado despreocupadamente en la mesa, sobre todos los planos. Por si no fuera poco, luego de eso ella había tenido la desfachatez de reclamarle su falta de compromiso, diciéndole que era un abandonico, diciéndole que sería un padre terrible y que sentía lastima por los que serian sus hijos. Trunks había estado confundido, luego había querido reclamarle su desastre, pero terminó reflexionando por sus palabras y al final terminó pidiéndole perdón por no haberla ido a ver en todo ese tiempo. Lo que no se esperó es que ella se largara a reír por sus disculpas, y que luego le dijera que le daba igual que la visitara o no, que ella había estado hablando de Giru, que era el que lo había estado echando de menos en ese tiempo. Trunks, por algún motivo, se había sonrojado, y, cuando Pan sacó al robotito de su mochila, le había pedido disculpas a éste y le había prometido ir a visitarlo cada que pudiera.

Y había cumplido esa promesa. No solo por ver a Giru, sino también por ver a Pan.

De eso habían estado pasando los años, y Trunks, siempre que estaba con Giru, estaba más bien con Pan, con Giru alrededor. En una de esas Videl, la esposa de Gohan y madre de Pan, lo había invitado a quedarse a cenar, y Trunks, gustoso, había aceptado. Mientras esperaban la comida, Pan y él charlaban en el jardín, hasta que la conversación tomó un rumbo que los terminó llevando a entrenar, Trunks hacía mucho que no entrenaba, y al principio Pan lo había avasallado, pero luego él recupero terreno, y la orgullosa adolescente había terminado admitiendo que él era mucho más fuerte que ella y no estaba a la altura, Trunks, por algún motivo, se había enternecido de que ella reconociera eso, y desde entonces cada que iba a visitarla, la convencía para entrenar, pudo ver que Pan estaba lejos de alcanzarlo, pero cada día mejoraba más y la notaba satisfecha consigo misma. Los años siguieron pasando, y ya hasta Goten se quejaba de todo el tiempo que pasaba con su sobrina, alegando que ya hasta parecía que la quería más a ella, Trunks solo se reía cuando Goten decía alguna de aquellas cosas, pero su risa era tensa, nerviosa, y nunca había sabido por qué, nunca había querido saberlo.

Hace tan solo unas semanas atrás, él había estado entrenando con Pan, y había logrado inmovilizarla rodeándola con sus brazos, solo que pasó algo, algo que él nunca se espero que pasara… Había sentido el aroma de Pan, había sentido lo sedoso de su cabello contra su mejilla, había sentido la textura de aquel pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, y había sentido la suavidad de su piel… Y todo eso lo había mareado, haciéndolo aflojar su agarre, por supuesto, Pan no había perdido tiempo y en menos de un segundo se soltó de él y le dio tremenda paliza que, en realidad, se había merecido por distraído.

Luego de aquel inesperado episodio, Trunks prefirió fingir que nada pasó y las cosas siguieron normales, hasta el día en que tuvo que volver a entrenar con ella. Pensó que si no trataba de inmovilizarla de nuevo, lo de la vez anterior no se repetiría, pero se equivoco. Cada vez que ella se acercaba a él para darle un golpe, lo que lo golpeaba era su aroma a flores, cada vez que él bloqueaba un ataque de ella o ella uno de él, sus pieles chocaban y él sentía su suavidad y calidez… Y lo peor de todo, era que ella estaba demasiado ocupada regodeándose de la paliza que le estaba dando por sus distracciones, que ni siquiera lo notaba.

Una vez que Trunks comprendió que fingir que no pasaba nada no era la solución, decidió tomar distancia, pero, al decirle que no podrían verse por un tiempo, lo único que se ganó de su parte fue un gran, chillón e indignado: "¡¿Por qué?!" de su parte. Él había estado maquinando de camino a la casa de ella en su cabeza una buena y creíble excusa para su propósito, pero toda su resolución se hizo añicos al instante de ver su carita ofendida, y terminó balbuceando débilmente una serie de cosas sin sentido a las cuales ella ni le tomó importancia, al final, lo único que había logrado con su gran plan era conseguir otro horario para verse a entrenar.

Y, justo ese día, hace solo unas pocas horas, habían estado entrenando, con Trunks solo esquivando y tratando de no tocarla y acercarse a ella lo menos posible para no entrar en ese estado de embobecimiento, pero era imposible, su aroma lo mareaba y atontaba sus sentidos, y ella terminaba golpeándolo feo, y por supuesto, ella comenzaba a notar que él no estaba peleando al cien por ciento, y eso la enfureció, así que comenzó a reclamarle entre golpes y golpes que peleara bien, a lo que al final Trunks tuvo que obedecer antes de que ella lo matara en serio, así que, ignorando los mareos y las ganas de abrazarla para sentirla mejor, Trunks arremetió contra ella con todo lo que tenia sin convertirse en súper sayajin, y Pan, sorprendida por su arrebato, apenas logro bloquear su ataque, que termino lanzándola kilómetros a lo lejos.

Trunks, con el corazón en la boca, había volado a toda velocidad a socorrerla, encontrándola emergiendo a toda velocidad de un rio, mojada, con lodo en sus ropas, y el cabello despeinado cubriéndole el rostro, aparte de una mirada asesina. Luego de haberle pedido una y mil disculpas, y haberla convencido para no matarlo, ambos se habían dirigido hacia la casa de ella para que pudiera darse una ducha y cambiarse, mientras ella estaba en eso, Trunks se entretenía con Giru en su habitación. Estuvo jugando con el robotito un buen rato, hasta que Pan, envuelta en nada más que una simple toalla que no cubría más que lo estrictamente necesario y con el cabello goteándole, había entrado como si nada, alegando que se le había olvidado que necesitaba ropa de entrenamiento en vez de la normal, ignorando completamente como los latidos de su corazón habían aumentado violentamente, como sus manos sudaban, y como el deseo había explotado en él, haciendo que cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccionara.

Pan le había lanzado una mirada extrañada cuando él se había ido volando por la ventana, gritando que se tenía que ir y que entrenarían otro día.

En todo el trayecto desde la casa de la chica hasta la suya, no había podido evitar que su imaginación volara también, enviándole imágenes para nada inocentes de las cosas que podría hacer con la Son si tan solo diera media vuelta y regresara por donde vino.

Claro que, con lo que acababa de ver y su traviesa imaginación, al llegar a su casa una erección ya apretaba contra sus pantalones.

Y ahora estaba ahí, dándose una ducha fría a causa de una chiquilla catorce años menor que él.

Aunque, y debía admitirlo, Pan ya no podía ser llamada chiquilla, al menos, ya no por él, que acababa de fantasear con ella como mujer de todas las formas pervertidas posibles.

Pan ya tenía veinte años. Ya no era una chiquilla, pero Trunks no había querido darse cuenta, y al final la realidad había terminado golpeándolo en la cara, junto con una ola de creciente deseo por la hija de Gohan. No debió haberse querido cegar, debió reconocer que ella ya no era una niña, y debió apartarse ante la menor señal de atracción que se presentara, pero había sido un estúpido y un ingenuo, era obvio que ella iba a crecer, era obvio que iba a ser hermosa, y era obvio que él correría tanto peligro de enamorarse de ella como cualquier otro hombre… ¡Un momento! ¡Quiso decir: era obvio que él correría tanto peligro de DESEARLA como cualquier otro hombre! ¡No "enamorarse", sino "desearla"! ¡Sí, eso, por supuesto que eso y nada más que eso!

La sola idea de enamorarse de Pan era ridícula… ¡por favor! ¡La conocía desde que usaba pañales, la había visto dar sus primeros pasos, decir su primera palabra! Era simplemente ridículo…

No es que ella no fuera hermosa, de hecho, se había convertido en toda una mujercita… No era alta, no era pechugona, no usaba maquillaje ni ropa provocativa, pero aun así era hermosa, a su loca e infantil manera, pero lo era.

El cabello se lo había dejado largo hasta un poco más abajo de la mitad de la espalda, el peinado no había cambiado, siempre se dejaba el cabello suelto y el flequillo por las cejas, ya no usaba su pañuelo anaranjado, ese se lo había vuelto a dar a Giru, ordenándole al robot cuidarlo bien esta vez, y ahora usaba uno que el mismo Trunks le había regalado, se trataba de la pañoleta azul que él antes solía usar atada en el cuello, ahora, para entrenar, ella solía usar unos jeans tres cuarto del mismo azul oscuro que la pañoleta, y una blusa ajustada color amarillo canario bordeada en los bordes que le llegaba por debajo del ombligo, aparte de unos zapatos amarillos también con blanco en las puntas y medias blancas, y esa era la apariencia que Trunks estaba acostumbrado a ver, ella no había cambiado su modo de vestir, ni su modo de actuar, seguía tan agresiva y caprichosa como siempre, no lo había mirado de un modo diferente a como lo miraba siempre, sus ojos negros seguían brillando con la misma inocencia, nada en ella había cambiado de un día para el otro para provocarle deseo. No había cambiado nada en ella, fue él el que sufrió algún cambio, fue él el que noto algo diferente, solo que aun no sabía qué.

Pero por ahora no podía hacer nada. Solo quedaba alejarse de ella, incluso conseguirse una novia, tal vez, y no caer ante sus suplicantes y preciosos ojos de adorable angelita cuando ella trate de convencerlo de lo contrario…

Claro, decirlo (o más bien pensarlo) era más fácil que hacerlo, porque Trunks siempre había tenido una debilidad con Pan, desde que ella era chiquita, y siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella quisiera, al final siempre cedía a sus caprichos…

¡Pero no era su culpa! Pan era una manipuladora de primera, siempre sabía exactamente qué cara poner para convencerlo de lo que sea. Con un solo aleteo de sus pestañas, un solo mohín de sus labios, o el simple acto de decir su nombre con su vocecita de niña en tono suplicante, él ya caía a sus pies, él ya cedía a sus deseos, él ya dejaba que ella lo utilizara a su antojo… Ok, quizás no tan exageradamente, pero ella siempre ganaba cuando jugaba contra él, incluso en casos extremos, cuando él verdaderamente quiere ser firme, una sola lagrimita de ella mandaba toda su firmeza directo al planeta Rudo, y al final terminaba complaciéndola.

Ahora la situación era diferente, ahora no se podía dejar manipular, porque no se trataba de ella, se trataba de él, de sus sentimientos, de su salud tanto mental como física, y física porque si alguien de la familia de ella se enterara de su perversión, seguro lo matarían a golpes, en especial Gohan, aunque no dudaba que a Goten tampoco le faltarían ganas.

Tendría que llamar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para plantarle cara a la chica, pero tenía que alejarse de ella sí o sí, antes de cometer alguna estupidez… como besar su dulce boquita… o acariciar su estrecha cintura… o pasar sus labios por su fino cuello…

Sintió un tirón doloroso en su entrepierna. ¡Con esos pensamientos no iba a terminar esa ducha nunca!

Suspiró y apoyó la frente contra la pared, sintiendo como los litros de agua fría golpeaban su nuca y espalda, tratando de aliviar su calentura, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Trunks sabía que eso no bastaría para calmar a su necesitado amiguito. Gruñó de la pura frustración y llevó una de sus manos a su miembro, rodeándolo, luego comenzó a mover esa mano de arriba a abajo, ahora dejando a su imaginación volar a la altura que quisiera, mandándole imágenes, cambiando su callosa mano por la pequeña de Pan.

Gimió, alto y ronco, aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos, soñando y solo soñando que era la boquita rosada de Pan la que estaba rodeando su miembro, la que le estaba dando placer.

Unió a su otra mano a la hazaña y comenzó a acompasar sus caderas, moviéndolas al ritmo de sus manos, imaginando una serie de pervertidas fantasías cuya protagonista era nada más y nada menos que la nieta del hombre más fuerte del universo.

Comenzó a jadear de manera desenfrenada, gimiendo bajito el nombre de la culpable de sus depravados actos, sintiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo subir tanto que ya hasta parecía evaporar el agua helada.

Siguió así por lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que, finalmente, un líquido caliente emano de su ingle, disolviéndose con las aguas, sin dejar rastro alguno, y solo dejando detrás un pequeño grito que también terminó disolviéndose.

Sintió el agotamiento pesando sobre sus hombros, y se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo, respirando agitadamente.

Era un pervertido. Un degenerado. Se odiaba.

Mientras Trunks se seguía maldiciendo mentalmente, pasó por alto que seguía bajo el chorro de agua helada, hasta que finalmente la calentura se le pasó definitivamente y el agua fría le caló hasta los huesos, haciéndolo salir de la ducha de un salto chillando agudamente para posteriormente buscar desesperadamente a la toalla que antes había arrojado tan desinteresadamente ya que ahora hasta tiritaba por el frío. Una vez que la encontró se cubrió con ella y luego cerro la llave del agua.

Finalmente salió del cuarto de baño. Se secó, se vistió, y luego se sentó en su cama, donde miles y miles de pensamientos lo invadieron, la mayoría relacionados con cierta veinteañera saiyajin.

Su mente evocó su aniñado y bello rostro, sus finos y visiblemente suaves labios, su figura envidiable… Pan podría no poseer una gran delantera, pero tenía sus puntos buenos, como unas esbeltas y torneadas piernas, que se había ganado por los innumerables y duros entrenamientos, una cintura apretada, y unos brazos torneados, en fin, era la envidia de muchas… y sus pechos… parecían caber perfectamente en sus manos… Trunks tenía que reconocer, que últimamente había estado mirando mucho a Pan, en especial esa zona, fantaseando con palpar con sus manos esos montecitos y comprobar si encajaban perfectamente…

Paró el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Lo último que quería era volverse a excitar.

Suspiro.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Nunca había deseado con esa intensidad a una mujer… pero Pan era diferente… no solo la deseaba, él la quería, ella siempre lo hacía reír, y no solo una risita, ella lo hacía reír a carcajadas, ella lo hacía reír como nadie más, ni siquiera Goten tenía el poder de hacerlo sentir tan cómodo y liberado como se sentía con Pan… para él ella era… única…

¿Estaba enamorado?

Esa pregunta vino a su mente sin su permiso, sin que él pudiera evitarlo… no quería hacérsela, pero algo le decía que sí quería averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba, debía hacérsela.

Veamos, Pan era diferente a todas las chicas que había deseado antes, eso lo tenía claro, pero había deseado y querido a la misma vez a chicas antes ¿cuál era la diferencia? Que a Pan la quería de un modo distinto, la verdadera pregunta, la definitiva, la que realmente importaba, era: ¿De qué modo la quería?

No era un cariño fraternal, eso era evidente, no era una amistad (uno no quiere besar, abrazar y oler a alguien que quiere como amiga la mayoría de las veces), y no era una obsesión (él la quería demasiado para convertirla en un simple encaprichamiento).

¿Pero entonces qué era lo que sentía?

Decidió que, por ahora, prefería quedarse con la duda, tenía demasiado miedo de ponerle nombre a aquel molesto sentimiento.

En cualquier caso ¿para qué necesitaba saberlo? Mientras ignorara sus impulsos y su curiosidad, todo estaría bien.

Ahora solo debía preocuparse en que decirle a Pan para que aceptara que dejaran de entrenar por un tiempo, y también debía pensar en estrategias para no dejarse manipular por ella y su cara bonita otra vez.

Pensó en la cara que había puesto ella la primera vez que intento proponerle dejar de entrenar, en cómo había fruncido el ceño, en cómo había arrugado adorablemente la nariz y en como su boquita se había curvado en un puchero indignado antes de ponerse a chillarle toda clase de replicas… Aunque la verdad a veces sí que en verdad le daba miedo, debía admitir que ella se veía totalmente e increíblemente linda cuando se enojaba. No era que le gustara hacerla rabiar… bueno, sí, un poco, solo que…

-Yo quiero un poco de lo que tomas, amigo…- dijo una voz, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Goten!- exclamo Trunks, tomado por sorpresa al ver a su mejor amigo entrar por la ventana de su habitación.

-Hola.- saludo simplemente el Son, sentándose como si nada al lado de él, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. -¿En qué estabas pensando para sonreír como un idiota, eh? Se notaba que en algo bueno… ¿O solo es qué ya te estás drogando?- rió el chico.

-¿Estaba sonriendo como un idiota?- preguntó sonrojado, no se había dado cuenta…

-Como uno muy grande, amigo.- asintió el moreno.

-Oh.- solo esperaba que Goten no notara lo ruborizado que estaba. –Y… ¿tú qué haces aquí?- cambió de tema rápidamente.

-Vine a ver a Bra y a Via.- contestó simplemente.

Eso no era algo extraño.

Via era su sobrina, la pequeña hija de un año de Bra. Era completamente idéntica a su madre, los mismos ojos azules y el mismo cabello celeste. ¿Quién era el padre de la pequeña? Trunks no tenía ni la menor idea, un día Bra había llegado y había avisado que estaba embarazada, que esperaba contar con el apoyo de toda su familia y que iba a hacer de madre y padre para su bebé, claro que aquello había sido una gran conmoción para él y sus padres, pero al final habían terminado por darles de su apoyo a Bra, y, por lo menos él, no había hecho preguntas al respecto, Bra había tenido un hijo a los diecinueve años, sin estar casada y sin tener ningún novio lo suficientemente serio como para presentárselo a sus padres… o como para hacerse cargo de su hijo (o más bien hija).

Trunks sabía que su hermana no era exactamente de las que esperaban al matrimonio, pero aun así no se esperaba que un día llegara embarazada y sin un hombre dispuesto a hacerse cargo. Pero pronto todos dejaron de lado eso, y por pronto se refería a cuando nació Via.

Bra no tenía amigos hombres, y, aunque Trunks se había ofrecido para hacer de padrino de la pequeña, su hermana se había negado con la excusa de que él ya sería el tío y no sería justo, así que terminó poniendo a Goten de padrino de la pequeña, que había aceptado por pura curiosidad de lo que se sentiría tener una ahijada, por lo que nadie se espero de que fuera un padrino dedicado.

Para sorpresa de todos, Goten se había encariñado muchísimo con la pequeña en muy poco tiempo, tanto que iba a verla casi todos los días, Bra no necesito hacer de padre y madre, ya que cualquiera podría haber pensado que para padre la niña ya tenía a Goten.

Por supuesto, Pan era la madrina de la pequeña, y también iba a visitarla regularmente.

Trunks se preguntó temeroso si ella había venido.

-Hum…- tenía que averiguarlo, no podía sentir su ki, pero aun así tenía que averiguarlo. –Y… ¿Pan también vino?- trato de que su tono sonara lo más desinteresado posible.

-No, aún no, pero vendrá en un rato, creo…- la voz de Goten sonaba tan desinteresada como la de Trunks había tratado de sonar.

Charlaron un poco antes de Goten bajara para ir a ver a Via, en el mismo momento en el que sintieron el ki de Pan aproximarse.

Trunks no quería verla, pero todos los días bajaba para ir a pasar un rato con ellos, y sería extraño que hoy no lo hiciese.

Suspiro. Le gustara o no le gustara, tendría que enfrentar a Pan y a sus propios sentimientos en algún momento.

Comenzó a bajar los escalones, lentamente, Pan ya estaba en la sala, charlando, de seguramente.

No sabía cómo iba a mirarla a la cara después de casi haberla violado con el pensamiento.

Tendría que ser valiente.

-¿Entonces te vas a casar con Via, pequeño?- oyó decir a Bra riendo a medida que bajaba.

-¡Sí! ¡Yo me… voy a… casal con Via…!- gritó el pequeño hermanito de Pan, segundo hijo de Gohan y Videl, de tan solo cuatro años.

-¡Vaya! Tan pequeño y ya es todo un galán.- el escuchar la voz risueña de la menor de los Son lo desestabilizó tanto que casi se cae por las escaleras, pero por suerte logro enderezarse sin hacer ruido alguno.

-¡Se parece a su tío!- exclamó en tono orgulloso Goten, provocando las risas de todas las presentes en la sala, incluso de la bebé.

A Trunks se les acabaron las escaleras, por lo que se vio forzado a entrar a la sala de una buena vez. Allí lo esperaban todos con miradas de reproche.

-¡Cielos, Trunks! ¿Cuánto te toma bajar las malditas escaleras?- le recriminó Bra, cruzada de brazos.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo supieron…?...- el de ojos azules estaba completamente atónito.

-Amigo, podemos sentir tu ki. ¿Qué demonios estabas tratando de hacer?- inquirió Goten burlón, y quizás algo indulgente.

Trunks maldijo por lo bajo. Había estado tan concentrado en no hacer ruido, que se olvido por completo de ocultar su ki.

-Eh… solo…. Yo solo…- mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Y ahora qué hacía?

-Agh. Olvídalo.- Bra lo desestimo con un movimiento de la mano. –Siéntate. Mamá por fin me dejo abrir una de esas cajas de tés tan ricos que trajo de la Capital del Norte.- celebró entusiasta.

Bra, la muy malvada y desalmada Bra, había puesto alrededor de una mesa solo cuatro sillas para adultos, ya que los pequeños usaban sillas altas, y la única silla que quedaba y que obligatoriamente y por educación debía ocupar sí o sí era la que estaba al lado de Pan. Le dedicó una mirada de reproche a su hermana, que ella le devolvió picaresca, porque, por supuesto, la muy maldita lo había hecho a propósito. Hace varias semanas Bra había estado molestándolo con que él estaba enamorado de Pan, y buscaba cualquier excusa para ponerlos juntos, al principio Trunks solo la trataba de loca, pero ahora…

-Oigan ¿ya se enteraron?- preguntó Pan de pronto. La menor de los Briefs le hizo una seña para que esclareciera y Pan sacó una revista de su bolso y la lanzo a la mesa. –Trunks fue declarado el multimillonario soltero más codiciado del año… otra vez.- su tono era agrio.

Trunks le echo una mirada a la revista que era muy prestigiosa y famosa entre las mujeres, donde él salía en la portada, mirando su celular desinteresadamente, y donde, efectivamente, era señalado como el soltero más codiciado del año nuevamente.

-¡Uf! ¡Otra vez! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Es qué esas locas no tienen a más hombres que perseguir?!- chillaba la Brief escandalizada.

-¡Sí! ¡Son unas pesadas!- concordaba Pan.

A ambas, por alguna razón, siempre les había molestado mucho que lo eligieran para ese título.

-Si yo tuviera dinero de seguro me erigirían a mí.- afirmaba Goten. –Es decir, es obvio que yo soy más guapo que Trunks. Sin ofender, amigo.- le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda como para reconfortarlo.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Goten.- bufó Bra burlonamente.

-¡Ja ja, que graciosa!-

-¡Obvio, guapo! ¡Por eso me amas!-

-¡Ya quisieras tú que te amara!-

-¡Ya quisieras eso tú!-

-¡TÚ!-

-¡TÚ!-

Goten y Bra siguieron discutiendo ante las miradas atónitas de Trunks y Pan, que luego voltearon a verse entre sí, y estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

Al terminar de reír, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, sonrientes.

Y Trunks pensó que estar enamorado de Pan no sería tan malo.

Continuara...

Ni p*ta idea de por que escribí esto .3. Quizás solo estaba aburrida o quizás solo estaba demasiado enamorada de esta pareja como para aguantarme las ganas de escribir sobre ellos xP

En fin... ¿Qué les pareció el cap, el fic, o lo q sea? xD

Sera un fic corto... tal vez...

Pienso hacerlo con algo de limonada y algo de humor nwn

A pesar de los prejuicios de esta pareja sus fans han salido adelante y me parecen admirables :'D

Habrá un poco de GotenxBra pero por lo demás por ahora es un fic completamente TRUPAN :) Ellos son hermosos! *o*

UNA PREGUNTA!

¿Cómo les gustaría que se llamara el segundo hijo de Gohan y Videl? Es q no me decido :c ENVÍENME SUS SUGERENCIAS EN UN REVIEW PLISS! :D

Amo muchísimo esta pareja y REALMENTE ME GUSTARÍA q ustedes me dejaran un PRECIOSO Y SENSUAL REVIEW para alentarme a continuar este fic con todas las ganas disponibles en el mercado xDD

Si por alguna mística y misteriosa razón más allá de nuestra comprensión alguien de por aquí lee alguno de mis otros fics... NO SE PREOCUPE! estaré actualizando muy prontamente n.n

Dejen review si les gusta el fic PLISS! Actualizare apenas me dejen CINCO REVIEWS :D solo para asegurarme de que le gusta a más de uno ^^'

Personajes pertenecer al estúpido y sensual Akira Toriyama ;D y a Toie Animation C;

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

¿Enamorados?

Capitulo dos: La negativa de Bra.

Luego de que la pequeña reunión acabara, Bra y Goten se habían ido a pasear a Via en su cochecito por el jardín, aun discutiendo por cosas absurdas, Pan se hubiera quedado más tiempo, pero tenía que llevar a su hermanito, Gotham, de vuelta con sus padres.

Trunks todavía recordaba el beso que ella le había dado en la mejilla a modo de despedida, quemando en su memoria.

Era ridículo sentirse tan encantado por un simple besito en la mejilla, pero lo estaba, ¿qué tan patético era eso?

¡Cielos! ¿Estaba enamorado? No. ¡Tenía que haber otra explicación! Pero él ya no tenía más ideas.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía aclarar sus dudas?

Tendría que pedir ayuda, pero ¿a quién?

¿A Bra? No, ni en un millón de años, el pedirle ayuda no haría más que confirmarle a su hermana que tenía sentimientos por Pan, y lo más probable es que le fuera con el chisme a toda la Capital del Oeste.

¿A su madre? Dudaba que ella hiciera algo más que horrorizarse de que su primogénito estuviera posiblemente enamorado de la nieta de un hombre más joven que ella.

¿A su padre? Simple y rotundamente no.

¿A Goten? Él probablemente querría matarlo al enterarse de lo que sentía por su consentida y adorada sobrina…

_Pero él no tenía porque enterarse de que la chica por la cual tenía sentimientos era su sobrina… _le susurró una perversa vocecilla en su cabeza, que curiosamente sonaba como la voz que tenía de pequeño.

Ok, eso no era nada honesto… pero no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir, a Bra y a su madre no las podría engañar, pero a Goten si, a Goten ni se le pasaría por la cabeza que él pudiera estar mintiéndole, lo que lo hacía sentirse más miserable aún…

_ No tienes porque mentir, _habló esa vocecilla, _solo no le digas que se trata de Pan ¡Idiota! _Ok, esa vocecita era un poco agresiva.

¡Pero tenía razón! Tal vez… bueno, no, no tenía razón en que debía mentir, pero si tenía razón en que no tenía más opciones, y Goten era un experto en chicas, bueno, no, pero tenía más experiencia que él, y eso tendría que bastar.

Suspiro, no perdía nada con intentarlo… solo un par de dientes si es que Goten averiguaba que hablaba de Pan.

Decidió esperar al Son en la sala, viendo por las ventanas como él y Bra paseaban a Via, charlando animadamente entre ellos.

Pasó una hora, luego dos, y Trunks no entendía de qué demonios hablaban para entretenerse tanto, ya que Via hace tiempo que se había quedado completamente dormida. Finalmente, luego de media hora más, por fin volvieron a la casa, y Trunks ya casi se había dormido sobre la mesa.

-Ah, Trunks ¿seguías aquí?- comento la Brief distraídamente sacando a su hija del cochecito.

-Am… sí, yo…- su mirada se tornó seria mientras miraba a Goten. –Tenemos que hablar.- le dijo a este.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Los dos fueron a la habitación del de cabellos lilas. El moreno se echó en la cama del mayor como si esta fuera suya.

-Así que… ¿de qué se trata?- le preguntó, dejando a su mejilla apoyarse contra su mano. -¿Es por alguna chica?- le preguntó pícaro.

Trunks se sonrojó. ¿Tan obvio era?

-Eh… si.- "tu sobrina, en realidad." –Es que… creo que… me estoy enamorando de ella…- su voz se fue extinguiendo hasta un susurro.

-¡Pues hasta que al fin, hombre! Ya estaba comenzando a creer que morirías solo…- rió burlonamente.

Al de ojos azules le brotó una venita.

-¡Mira quién habla!-

-Oye, yo aun soy joven.- se defendió el Son.

-¡Solo eres un año menor que yo, imbécil!- le recordó.

-Tal vez, pero yo al menos he tenido más novias…- se encogió de hombros.

-Hablando de eso…- dijo más calmado ahora Trunks. -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una? Recientemente no he sabido de una nueva desde que rompiste con la rubia… ¿o era pelirroja?-

-¿Cuántos meses tiene Via?- preguntó el menor, confundiéndolo.

-Once.- contestó perplejamente.

-Pues hace once meses, amigo.- respondió jovialmente.

Trunks, por alguna razón, prefirió no escarbar más en el asunto.

-Eh… te decía que…-

-Estás enamorado, sí.- asintió Goten, interrumpiéndolo.

-¡No estoy enamorado!- negó rotundamente de inmediato. Goten lo miró con una ceja en alto. –O al menos… eso creo…-

-Ah, ya, lo captó.- el chico sonreía, orgulloso de su agudeza. –Lo que quieres es averiguar si amas a una chica, ¿verdad?- Trunks asintió, no muy dispuesto a decir aquellas palabras en voz alta. -¡Lo sabia! Soy tan inteligente.- se auto-felicitó.

-Sí, bueno… Lo que pasa es que…- "deseo a tu sobrinita, cada segundo que pasó con ella solo pienso en besarla, ¡y también cuando no estoy con ella!" –Hay algunas cosas que hacen que amarla no… sea correcto.- "como que es catorce años menor que yo".

Goten torció la boca en señal de disgusto.

-¡No digas esas tonterías!- gritó con desaprobación, golpeándolo en la nuca sin la menor consideración.

-¡Oye!- se quejó el mayor.

-Te lo mereces, por idiota.- no lucia nada arrepentido. –Eres idiota si piensas que para amar a alguien hay forma correcta, solo se ama, sin importar el físico, la posición social, la edad, o cualquier otra de esas mierdas.- lo regañó, con otro golpe.

-¡Ya, lo captó, deja de golpearme!- a pesar de sonar enfadado, las palabras de su amigo no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

-Me alegra que entendieras el punto.- se oía complacido. –Ya aclarado eso, creo que no hay nada más que te impida reconocer tus sentimientos. De nada.- se levantó para irse.

-¡Aun no hemos acabado! Todavía estoy confundido.- rezongó.

Goten bufó.

-¿Qué harías sin mí?- volvió a sentarse. –Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?-

-Lo que pasa es que… más allá de que no sea incorrecto… ¿cómo sé qué estoy enamorado de ella realmente?-

Goten frunció el ceño en señal de concentración.

-No tengo idea.-

Trunks se fue de espaldas.

-¡¿No se suponía que eras un experto en chicas?!-

-Sí… pero en chicas tontas que no nos importan mucho… Nunca me he enamorado realmente.- meditó rascándose la nuca.

-¿Entonces qué fue todo eso de "para amar a alguien no hay forma correcta"?-

-Ni idea…- a veces tenía tantas ganas de matarlo…

-¡Agh!- bufó. –No importa, de todos modos sabes más que yo… ¿No tienes algún método extraño para averiguar si lo que siento es amor?- ¿aun no se notaba lo desesperado qué estaba?

-Hmm…- se frotó la barbilla. –Podríamos decirle a Bra, ella sí que sabe del tema.-

-¡De ninguna manera!- se negó de inmediato. –Sí te estoy preguntando a ti, es porque no quiero preguntárselo a Bra.- lo miró como si estuviera siendo un idiota.

-Hmm…- se frotó la barbilla. –Hmm…- se rascó la cabeza. –Hmm…- se frotó la nuca. –Hmm…-

Trunks lo golpeó.

-¡Sí vuelves a decir "hmm" aunque sea una sola vez más, yo no respondo!- no era que no estuviera acostumbrado al comportamiento de Goten, pero ahora estaba demasiado ansioso y desesperado como para fingir que le tiene paciencia.

-¡Ya, bueno, con un demonio! Sí me vuelves a golpear no te diré el brillante plan que se me ocurrió.- se cruzó de brazos y volteó el rostro, profundamente ofendido.

-¿Qué plan?- Trunks no pudo ser capaz de ocultar su interés.

-¡Ja! Ahora no te lo diré.- le sacó la lengua en un gesto bastante infantil que le recordó a Pan… ¡Agh! Por todos los cielos, solo le faltaba ver una tostada y acordarse de ella y estaría oficialmente loco, por no decir psicópata.

-No seas infantil, Goten, sí se te ocurrió algo dime.- trato de sonar desinteresado.

-Pues fíjate que no te digo, por malo.- lo peor de que tu mejor amigo sea el tío de la chica que te guste era, aparte de que te daría una paliza si se enterara, que a veces tenía algunas actitudes similares a ella que te hacían recordarla constantemente.

Sip, el universo lo amaba. ¡Definitivamente lo amaba! Porque no se tomaría la molestia de joderle tanto la vida si no quisiera llamar su atención.

-Olvídalo, creo que mejor me pudriré yo solo en mi propia miseria…- suspiró.

Sabía que Goten no se aguantaría las ganas de decirle si es que su plan era bueno, a él le encantaba quedar como un tipo listo, y si se las aguantaba, era porque el plan no era bueno, así que no perdía nada.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando su amigo ya lo estaba sentando para contarle su brillante plan.

-Bra no tiene porque enterarse que tú eres el enamorado…- le lanzó una mirada fulminante al pelinegro. –Bueno, no tiene porque enterarse que tú eres el de "corazón confundido".- corrigió. ¿Esa era su manera de llamarlo? No estaba del todo equivocada… -Yo puedo fingir que tengo tus problemas, entonces ella me dará sus sabios y experimentados consejos, y yo te los pasare.-

Se sorprendió. En realidad no era un mal plan.

-¡Wow! Eso podría funcionar.- sonrió gratamente sorprendido.

-¡Pues claro que puede funcionar!- el menor estaba complacido consigo mismo. –Oye, ¿y tú por qué diablos luces tan sorprendido? ¿Dudabas de mi brillante brillantez?- exclamó indignado.

-Eh…- no creía conveniente contestar a eso. -¿Y qué tienes planeado decirle a Bra para qué no sospeche nada?- cambió de tema.

-Hmm… pues tendrás que decirme como es esa chica Trunks, ya sabes, para que no queden hoyos…-

-No te diré quien es.- declaró rotundamente.

-Sí, eso ya me quedo claro… no te estoy pidiendo que me digas quien es, pero dame aunque sea unas características para engañar a tu hermana, o no saldré vivo de ahí… ella tiene un sentido muy agudo.- eso él ya lo sabía, sí era exactamente por esa agudeza que no podía recurrir a ella en persona.

-Bien… te diré algunas cosas de ella…- carraspeó mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban. –Ella es…- se trabó.

-¿Ella es…?...- lo animó el moreno.

-Ella es… muy linda.- Goten alzó una ceja, como diciendo: "sí, eso ya me lo suponía." –Ella es… infantil, caprichosa, testaruda… ruda, despreocupada, descuidada, distraída… demás cosas con D.- rió al recordar cuando hace unos meses atrás le había dicho exactamente lo mismo a ella, que había hecho un puchero de los más adorable. –Es… muy graciosa, me hace reír mucho, me alegra el día con solo verla.- suspiró. –Su sonrisa es tan… brillante, resplandeciente… cuando la veo es como si… me encantara… me hechizara… ella esta tan llena de vida, y es tan inocente… Solemos pelear mucho, pero la mayoría del tiempo la pasamos genial juntos. La extraño más de lo que quisiera admitir y cuando estoy con ella solo quiero abrazarla y no separarme de ella nunca…- oh, aquello sería tan maravilloso… -¿Suficientes características?- observó a su amigo, cuya mandíbula casi tocaba el suelo.

-Maldición, amigo, no creo que necesitemos a Bra, tú realmente estas pillado.- y sonó como si no le hubiera tomado la más mínima importancia hasta ese momento.

Trunks se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente.

-Eso no lo podemos saber ni tú ni yo… no estamos experimentados en ese ámbito. Y yo de verdad, de verdad, de verdad, preferiría no estar enamorado de ella.-

-¿Ella es alguna especie de traficante de drogas o algo así?- alzó una ceja el pelinegro.

-No…- no es que ella fuera mala, sino que él sería el malo. –Yo solo… creo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella…-

Goten torció la boca.

-Sigo diciendo que Bra no es necesaria pero como quieras.- se encogió de hombros. -¡Esta será una oportunidad para probar mis habilidades como actor!-

-Hmm…- Trunks solo esperaba que no lo arruinara…

.

-¡Oye, Bra!- llamó a la mamá de su linda y queridísima ahijada.

-¡Oh, Goten! Que rápido terminó tu charla con mi hermano…- observó extrañada, ya que solían pasarse horas jugando videojuegos, entrenando o saliendo de parranda por ahí. Aunque últimamente ellos casi nunca salían, y no solo por el trabajo de Trunks, sino por qué el Son también era bastante dedicado como padrino, aquello le daba un poco de esperanza…

-Sí, es que… Tenía algo que quería hablar contigo.- rió nervioso, ahora que estaba frente a Bra, su determinación se había amainado un poco bastante. Tendría que decir que estaba posiblemente enamorado de una chica, eso sería vergonzoso, y no quería que ella pensara que era un perdedor, como de seguro sonaría, como había sonado Trunks, o al menos para él.

-¿Qué?- preguntó realmente perpleja. ¿Goten quería hablar con ella? Eso era nuevo.

-Eh… bueno, veras…- ¿Cómo podía empezar? –Yo…- rayos, justo ahora lo agarraba el bichito de querer lucir genial. –Yo…- por Trunks, por Trunks, por Trunks. -…Yo…- dilo, dilo.

Sus mejillas se comenzaron a tornar rojas, las de Bra también se empezaron a colorear al notar aquello, ¿acaso él finalmente le diría aquello que ella hace tanto se moría por escuchar?

-¿Tú…?...- se estaba emocionando, sabía que no debía ilusionarse pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, se moría de ganas porque hablase de una vez.

-Creo… creo que…- ella cerró los ojos, incapaz de aguantar tanta emoción. –Creo que me… me estoy enamorando de…- una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una grande y llena de esperanza. -…Una amiga.-

-¡Oh, Goten, yo igual!- estuvo a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo. –Espera ¿qué?- chilló.

El moreno la miraba extrañado, seguramente por su arrebato anterior.

-Eso, que… creo que me estoy enamorando de una amiga…- encima que le había costado tanto decirlo ella lo hacía repetir.

El corazón de ella cayó en picada, se sintió morir, quiso morir, quiso matarlo, quiso matar a la tal "amiga", pero en lugar de eso se controló y obligó a sus labios a estirarse en una sonrisa falsa que el despistado de Goten por suerte no noto.

-¿Y por qué me cuentas esto a mí?- ¿acaso sabía de sus sentimientos y le quería dejar en claro que le interesaba otra?

-Porque sé que tú tienes experiencia en estas cosas… y la verdad no estoy convencido de que lo que siento es amor… Por eso quería pedir tu consejo.- dijo tímido, ¿de dónde salía tanta timidez ahora?

Bra sacó a su hija Via del cochecito donde había estado durmiendo para despertarla y así alimentarla, pensando en lo que el chico le había dicho.

Aparentemente no todo estaba perdido, él no estaba completamente seguro de si estaba realmente enamorado de otra, y encima había venido a pedir su consejo, y por supuesto que ella sería una estúpida si no aprovechara esa oportunidad…

Contuvo una sonrisa malvada.

-¡Goten, amigo! ¡Por supuesto que te ayudare!- su sonrisa era casi diabólica, pero Goten no parecía notarlo. –A ver, cuéntame lo que sientes por la p… por tu amiga.- sonrió encantadoramente, sean cuales sean sus sentimientos, obtendría la misma respuesta de su parte.

El varón frunció los labios, tratando de recordar las palabras que su amigo le había hecho memorizar.

-Yo… cuando estoy cerca de ella… solo quiero abrazarla y besarla.- dijo lentamente, recordando las palabras. –Cuando no estoy con ella, la extrañó más de lo que me gustaría admitir.- ¿lo había dicho así, no? –Si me dieran la oportunidad de cambiarla en algún sentido, no la cambiaría en nada…- suspiró, felicitándose por su excelente memoria. –No puedo soportar la idea de ella con otro tipo…- ¿era con otro tipo o con otro hombre? Bah, era lo mismo. –Me siento capaz de cualquier cosa por ella… Y no puedo pensar en otra persona con la que me sienta más a gusto.- ¿eso era todo? Sí, eso era todo.

Bra estaba muda. Sentía como sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas. ¡Eso era exactamente lo mismo que ella sentía por él!

Entonces él si estaba realmente enamorado de esa amiga. Aquello la hizo sentir tan miserable.

De repente se vio atrapada en un dilema.

Por un lado, podría decirle a Goten que aquello si era amor, para que él fuera feliz, pero ella viviría infeliz por el resto de su vida. Por otro lado, podría decirle que aquello no era amor… y quizás tendría otra oportunidad…

Oh, ¿qué hacía, qué hacía?

¿Egoísmo o sufrimiento, egoísmo o sufrimiento?

-Goten…- sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. –Eso no es amor.- bueno, ella no era exactamente conocida por su generosidad.

Solo esperaba que Dios, o sea Dende, no la juzgara, solo quería un tiempito más para luchar por enamorarlo antes de rendirse. ¿Acaso era eso mucho pedir?

-¡¿QUÉ?!- chilló Goten, quien había estado completamente convencido que la respuesta sería afirmativa. -¿Estás segura?-

Estaba incrédulo, completamente incrédulo. Había estado convencido de que Trunks estaba enamorado de esa amiga suya, ¿y ahora venía Bra y le decía que no era así?

-Totalmente. Yo conozco muy bien el amor falso y créeme, es exactamente así.- mintió descaradamente, rogando a Dende que la perdonara, pero es que llevaba demasiado tiempo enamorada de él como para perderlo ahora.

-Pero…- no lo entendía. Vaya. Realmente él sí que no sabía nada del amor, y no podía contradecir en nada a Bra, quien, a pesar de ser mucho menor que él, ya había vivido un amor muy fuerte con el que fue el padre de su hija. Pero él realmente había creído que lo que sentía Trunks era amor… Uf… que suerte que le había preguntado a Bra y no había tratado de convencer a su amigo de ir a conquistar a la chica, si no quien sabe como hubiera terminado eso. –Bueno… supongo que gracias, Bra. Me ayudaste mucho.-

Goten se acercó a ella y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla, antes de subir escaleras arriba de vuelta a la habitación de Trunks.

Bra sintió la culpa apoderarse de ella. ¿Había hecho mal? Por supuesto que quería que su gran amor de la adolescencia fuera feliz, pero… sino era junto a ella… no estaba segura de poder soportarlo. Y lo peor era que él era el padrino de su hija, y de seguro tendría que verlo seguido… a él y a su enamorada… ¡Aquello era demasiado incluso para ella, la fuerte Bra!

No podían pedirle tanto.

La vida ya había sido muy injusta con ella… le debía aunque sea esto ¿no?

Suspiro y acuno a su bebita, mirando como sus ojos tan azules como los de ella parecían mirarla con reproche.

-Sé que hice mal, nena…- admitió. –Pero lo amó demasiado… Quiero al menos una oportunidad.- declaró decidida.

No se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

.

Goten entro a la habitación de su mejor amigo desde la niñez, que lo esperaba impaciente.

-¿Y?- se frotaba las manos, ansioso.

-Eh…- la verdad él aun no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasó ahí, aun no podía creer que la respuesta de Bra había sido un rotundo no, sin lugar a la más mínima duda. –Ella dijo… dijo que no.-

-¿Qué?- Trunks no parecía menos confundido.

-Eso que… dijo que no. Que no era amor.- aun no se lo creía, pero era Bra, y ella sabía mucho más que ellos en ese ámbito.

-Wow… ¿Seguro?- en el fondo, había estado casi convencido de que sí estaba enamorado, y creía que si Bra decía que no, iba a estar aliviado, pero más que eso, ahora estaba realmente confundido.

-Sí, seguro, ella fue muy clara. Me dijo que el amor falso era exactamente así como tú dijiste que sentías.-

-Wow, pues… Wow.- debería sentirse aliviado, pero por alguna razón no podía terminar de creérselo.

-Yo también estoy sorprendido, amigo. Pero si alguien sabe de esto es Bra.- eso nadie lo podía discutir. -¿Qué se le va a hacer? ¿Ya estás contento?- debería estarlo, pero la verdad que lo único que cabía en él ahora era la confusión.

Sí lo que sentía no era amor ¿qué era?

-Eh… sí, mucho.- mintió, no estaba contento, pero no se lo quería decir a Goten, prefería dejar el tema por la paz con él.

-Bueno, ahora que terminó todo el lio con tu amiga, me voy, mi mamá debe estar esperándome.-

Se despidieron y el moreno se fue, bastante apurado, dejándolo hundido en sus pensamientos.

¿Sí no estaba enamorado, qué pasaba con él?

.

-¡Hermanita, otra vez!- decía Gotham, esperando que ella volviera a tratar de enseñarle a lanzar un kame hame ha.

-Luego, Thamy, ahora tengo que hacer la tarea de mi universidad.- Thamy, así le decía Pan de cariño a su hermanito de apenas cuatro años, que era la viva imagen de su madre, solo que niño, con su cabello negro y sus ojos celestes.

Él hizo un puchero.

-Bien, pero luego enséñame. ¡Estoy seguro de que la próxima vez lo lograre!- era un niñito muy alegre y determinado.

Ella rió encantada y le dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a su habitación para hacer su tan odiada tarea, dejándolo jugar con Giru.

Al llegar a su cuarto se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla frente a su escritorio, para comenzar a hacer un extenso informe sobre medicina, que era la carrera que había decidido estudiar, ya que era otra forma de ayudar a la gente.

Al abrir su portátil lo primero que vio fue una foto de ella, su abuelito y Trunks con Giru. La nostalgia la invadió.

Suspiró y empezó a redactar su informe.

No debía distraerse, pero sí de algo la podían catalogar era de floja, tenía buenas notas, pero cuando se trataba de tareas para hacer en casa era lo último que quería hacer.

Sus ojos empezaron a vagar por la habitación, deteniéndose por más tiempo en las fotos que tenía en un estante.

Una era de ella con cuatro años con su abuelito, otra de ella y Bra cuando tenían ocho y nueve años respectivamente. Otra era la misma que tenía en su portátil. Otra de ella y Thamy cuando acaba de nacer. Otra igual solo que con sus padres. Otra de ella con sus amigos, había un par más así. También había varias de sus padres y su hermano, también de sus abuelos y su tío.

Otra más era una tomada recientemente, de ella haciendo una cara tonta mientras Trunks la abrazaba por la cintura, sus ojos se quedaron en esa fotografía un rato más de lo normal, mirando como él sonreía, pero no mirando a la cámara, sino que a ella.

Miro otra fotografía, donde estaba ella en medio de Trunks y su tío, abrazando a los dos por los hombros, en esa Trunks tampoco miraba a la cámara, sino que sus ojos estaban clavados en ella, que de nuevo hacía una cara estúpida.

Se sonrojó, por supuesto que él la estaba mirando por la cara tan tonta que hacía, no por nada más.

¡¿Por qué pensaba en eso, de todos modos?!

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en su informe, hasta que su celular sonó.

Era Bra.

-Bra, sabes que tengo que estudiar, ¿qué quieres?- fue al grano.

-¡Hola, Pan, amiga querida! ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien, gracias por preguntar.- gruñó sarcástica la Brief al otro lado de la línea.

-Al grano, Bra, no tengo tiempo para esto.-

-¡Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento! ¡Pero es urgente! ¡Necesito que vengas!- prácticamente suplicó.

-¿Qué pasó?- el tono de su amiga la había preocupado, su instinto protector saliendo a flote.

Desde que el idiota del padre biológico de Via la había dejado destrozándole el corazón a su amiga, Pan estaba prácticamente alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiera dañar a la de ojos azules, era capaz de lo que sea para proteger lo que quedaba del corazón de Bra.

-Te lo diré cuando estés aquí. ¡Ven pronto!- y colgó, sin despedirse. Y luego se quejaba de sus modales…

Suspiro, tendría que dejar su informe para después.

Se sacó su pañoleta azul de la cabeza, regalo de Trunks, y se la ato en la muñeca. Arregló su cabello en dos coletas altas y se puso un jean negro y botas negras también, poniéndose un chaleco negro encima de su musculosa azul.

Y partió. No sin antes decirles a sus padres, claro.

Tenía veinte, pero aun era muy apegada a sus papás, que la seguían tratando como una niña, pero ahora eran algo más permisivos.

Voló a toda velocidad, por encima de las nubes para no llamar la atención, hasta llegar a la residencia de su amiga.

Entró por la ventana de su habitación.

Bra estaba ahí, mirando a Via dormir.

-¡Bien, ya vine! ¿Qué pasó?- se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

-¡Oh, Pan, es terrible!- tomó sus manos y le comenzó a contar todo lo sucedido con Goten.

Por supuesto que ella estaba enterada de lo que su amiga sentía por su tío, pero no le conocía ninguna amiga a Goten, eso sí que la sorprendió de sobremanera.

-¡¿Mi tío está enamorado?!- chilló sin poder creérselo.

Bra, entre lloriqueos, asintió.

-¡Sí, él está realmente enamorado! ¡Siente por esa chica lo mismo que yo siento por él!- sollozó.

-No puedo creerlo. Sinceramente no puedo creerlo. Ay, Bra ¿estás segura?- es que simplemente no tenía sentido.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Él mismo me lo dijo!- sollozó más fuerte.

Via se despertó lanzando un grito, estallando en llanto.

La pelinegra se adelanto a su amiga y sacó a la bebita de la cuna, que se calmó enseguida al estar en los brazos de su tía favorita.

-Pero yo no sabía que tuviera ninguna amiga aparte de ti.- meció a la niña.

-Yo tampoco, por eso te llame.- dijo, preparando un biberón para su hija.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres que haga yo al respecto?-

-Quiero que averigües quien es esa amiga.- declaró decidida.

-¿Y eso en qué ayudaría?- indagó la Son mientras tomaba el biberón para alimentar a su ahijada.

-Para vencer hay que conocer al enemigo ¿no? Además ¿no te da curiosidad?-

-Mmm… si, supongo que tienes razón.- reconoció. –Bien, lo hare. Pero solo para que veas cuanto te quiero.-

-¡Ay, Pan, gracias! ¡Eres la mejor!- la abrazó con cuidado para no aplastar a la pequeña.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- suspiró, preguntándose en que lio se había metido.

Siguieron hablando, planeando estrategias para sacarle la información a Goten.

Pan solo esperaba que Bra esta vez sí que estuviera dispuesta a declarar sus sentimientos por su tío.

-¿Y cómo vas con Trunks?- preguntó Bra coquetamente.

-Ay, ¿de nuevo con eso? Ya te dije que es solo un… es como mi tío.- hizo una mueca.

-Ay, aja, sí, tú, como no…- rió burlonamente. Pan la miró furiosa. –Ya, y sí es solo como tu tío, dime ¿lo consideras lindo?-

-No está mal, pero…- Bra la interrumpió.

-Sí o no, muñeca.- limitó sus respuestas.

-Pues… sí, es lindo.- y por alguna estúpida e inexplicable razón se sonrojo.

Bra se mostro complacida. Estaba segurísima de que su hermano estaba a un paso de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por la Son, solo le faltaba hacer que Pan abriera los ojos y listo

-¿Consideras zorras a todas las novias que le viste?- ella consideraba zorras a todas las que les vio a Goten, si decía que si tendría media batalla ganada.

-Sí, pero…- la Brief chitó, callándola.

-¿Te lo imaginas casado?-

Pan guardo silencio por un segundo, tratando de imaginar a Trunks en el altar con una mujer x, sonriendo radiante de felicidad, abrazando a esa mujer y besándola delante de todo el mundo, jurándole amor eterno. Su nariz se arrugó y torció la boca, incapaz de ponerle rostro a esa mujer, incapaz de imaginar la sonrisa de él verdadera, incapaz de imaginarlo diciéndole te amo a esa mujer x.

-No…- no podía imaginarlo, su mente rechazaba aquellas imágenes como si quemaran dolorosamente.

La Brief contuvo una sonrisa, ahora tenía toda la batalla ganada, estaba segura que Pan estaba enamorada de su hermano, ahora solo debía hacer que ella lo admitiera.

-¿Dirías lo mismo tratándose de un tío?- preguntó de modo burlón, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-No…- la mayor sonrió, e iba a decir algo más cuando la morena la interrumpió. –Pero eso no significa nada.- afirmó.

Bra bufó. No había peor sordo que el que no quería oír.

-Pan, amiga, escucha…- comenzó a hablar, pero Pan le pasó a Via y se levantó, con los brazos cruzados.

-Le prometí a Thamy que lo ayudaría a hacer un kame hame ha, así que tengo que terminar mi tarea para ayudarlo pronto o se enfadara. Adiós.- se despidió secamente.

La hija de Bulma rodó los ojos mientras la veía salir por la puerta de su habitación.

Pan caminó molesta por los pasillos de la gran casa.

Bra estaba loca.

Que ella estuviera enamorada de su tío no significaba que a Pan tuviera que gustarle también alguien tan mayor.

Eran solo suposiciones de su loca cabeza. Trunks quizás no era como su tío, pero podía ser como su amigo, como su hermano… etc.

No tenía porque ser su amado.

Ella no tenía porque estar enamorada.

Y encima ahora tendría que estar detrás de su tío para averiguar cuál era esa amiga.

Pasó por la habitación de Trunks y se detuvo al ver la puerta entreabierta.

No pudo evitar que su curiosidad saliera a flote, y terminó asomando la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto, encontrándola vacía.

Su curiosidad pareció aliarse con su osadía, y terminó entrando en la habitación.

No recordaba la última vez que había estado en ella, pero no había cambiado mucho.

Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella, mirando hacía el escritorio del Brief, encontrando un portarretratos boca abajo, lo tomó.

Era la foto que se habían tomado recientemente. Algo se removió en ella, algo dulce y lindo, preguntándose si él había estado viendo la foto. Se recostó en la cama lentamente, dejando su cabeza reposar en la almohada de Trunks, sintiendo su aroma embargarla mientras miraba la foto.

Pasó varios minutos ahí, solo mirando la foto.

Hasta que Trunks salió del cuarto de baño, envuelto en nada más que una toalla en la cintura, secando su cabello con una toalla pequeña, solo cuando terminó de secarse y dejo la toalla, la notó.

Si Pan hubiera estado al cien, posiblemente se hubiera levantado de golpe de la cama y hubiera dejado la foto en su lugar, pero entre sus bobos sentimientos y sensaciones y el dulce aroma de él estaba como mareada, y solo se quedo ahí, mirándolo sonrojada.

-Pan…- se notaba que él no la había estado esperando. Se veía completamente sorprendido, e incluso algo asustado, mirándola intensamente, recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

La musculosa se le había subido, dejando a la vista todo su vientre e incluso la punta de una de las copas de su sujetador, y ella se maldijo por usar ropa tan holgada.

Dejo la foto y se acomodó la ropa, sentándose en la cama.

-Hola, Trunks.- lo saludó tímidamente. Suspiro. –Yo… eh… pasaba por aquí y…- se le acabaron las ideas para inventar excusas.

Él se acercó a la cama a paso lento, y ella sintió su pulso acelerarse, como si ya supiera lo que iba pasar, y que iba a gustarle.

Sus ojos inevitablemente se deslizaron por el bien formado abdomen de él, y se pregunto desde hace cuanto el verlo le causaba esa sensación tan extraña, no era la primera vez que lo veía semidesnudo, pero si la primera vez que sentía aquel raro cosquilleo en su estomago. ¿Eran las tales mariposas de las cuales siempre les hablaba su mejor amiga? ¿O era algo más?... ¿O quizás si eran aquellas mariposas… solo que con algo más?

Retrocedió en la cama hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, a la vez que las piernas de él chocaron contra la cama.

-¿Y…?...- la animó a hablar, subiéndose a la cama de rodillas, haciendo que la toalla se le bajara un poco, Pan se sentía una pervertida mirando pero… pero bueno. -¿Sabes? Justamente estaba pensando en ti…- se inclinó, haciendo que sus rostros se acercaran.

-¿En la ducha?- eso era raro, pero estaba más concentrada en pegarse todo lo que podía a la pared.

-Sí, exactamente.- se acercó más a ella, que sintió como una mano de él se deslizaba por su muslo, aun por encima de los jeans, esa caricia pareció quemar. –Pienso en ti constantemente, en cualquier lugar, más en mi cama.- su mano subió por su costado hasta acariciar el contorno de su pecho derecho, para luego palparlo con suavidad aun por encima de la ropa. Ella gimió sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó en un jadeó, gimiendo más cuando él empezó a masajear su pecho.

Aquello era una sensación desconocida, pero que se sentía tan bien…

-Algo que los dos queremos.- dejo su pecho y la sujetó del brazo, para luego irla acostando suavemente sobre la cama. Le abrió las piernas y se colocó entre ellas, haciéndola sentir su erección contra su intimidad. Ella gritó. –Tranquila, solo quiero darte placer.-

Ella ni prestaba atención a sus palabras, solo estaba envuelta en una placentera sensación, preguntándose qué diablos le pasaba.

Continuara...

Hola! ^^/ Cuanto tiempo? :D

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! *-*

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado n.n

Hmm... que problema armo Bra con sus celos, no? xD

Los personajes son de Akira Toriyama ya lo saben ;D

Una pregunta!

Por qué se considera a Mai una amenaza a nuestra hermosa pareja? o.O soy la única que recuerda que al principio de GT ella aparece como una vieja fea? XD

COMENTEN POR FAVOR!

Se los agradecería mucho :'D

Gracias a la que me dio el nombre del hermano de Pan ;D

DEJEN REVIEWS! :*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
